Kill La Kill x Bleach: Ryuko Matoi x Hanataro Yamada
by JulCan1987
Summary: Just a crossover fanfic I've been wanting to do for a while, involving Hanataro Yamada from Bleach, and Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill.


Kill La Kill x Bleach Ryuko Matoi x Hanataro Yamada By JulCan1987

Hanataro Yamada was a short average looking guy. He stood only 5' tall, and wasn't very popular. His parents abandoned him when found out how short he would be, and he was abused and neglected by the people he was left with. He was also bullied alot, by the kids of the people that he was left with, and by other kids. He was also shy and timid, which combined with his short height, made him an easier target for bullies. One day, some of his bullies were about to beat him up, he was saved by someone that he'd never seen before. A girl, a few inches taller than him, jumped in front of him, and beat up the bullies.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" She asked, smiling down at him, while hold her hand out to help him up.

He stared at her, not being able to say anything at first, but slowly and quietly answered her.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Th-thank you."

" No prob. I'm Ryuko Matoi. What's your name?" She asked him.

"M-my name, is Hanataro Yamada." He answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you. And if you have any more problems with those losers, let me know, and I'll deal with them." She offered.

He smiled and said "Th-thank you very much." And politely bowed his head to her.

They became friends, and they started hanging out alot. He felt conformable for the first time in his life.  
But then, one day she left, and he was left all alone again. Her father sent her away, and she had to leave him behind. The bullies that she protected him from came back, and they were worse than ever.

10 years later…

Hanataro Yamada was attending Honnoji Academy, and he was still shy and timid, and had become the most bullied kid in school. He had contemplated suicide multiple times, but changed his mind, because he desperately wanted to see Ryuko again, even though he thought that he never would. That was until the new kid started attending Honnoji Academy, and he realized it was her, and tried to get close to her, but his bullies wouldn't let him. They kept jumping him and beating him up every chance that they got. He watched her fight against Takaharu Fukuroda, Omiko Hakodate and The Elite Four, and blushed when he saw her wearing Senketsu.

"Wow." He quietly whispered to himself.

One of his bullies heard him, and laughed at him "Don't be an idiot. Hot chicks like that are not interested in scrawny manlets like you, they want big, strong men like me that can smash them. The only sex losers like you get, is getting raped by bigger men."

He didn't say anything, and just lowered his head, because the bully was right, no woman would ever want to be with him. And he thought if she saw how short he was, she would join his bullies, and bully him to.

He stared following her around, wanting to talk to her, but was too scared to, so he just watched her from afar, trying not to get to close and be seen. He watched Ryuko and Make interact with each other, and wished he could be there with them.

Then one day, some of his bullies saw him sneaking around, and started chasing him. He ran as fast as he could for a good while. He learned how to run fast and for a long time to avoid getting beat up. He ran until he tripped and fell forward. He slid forward until he came to a stop. He tried to get up, but his head hit something. He look to his left, and then to his right, and saw two legs and feet. He landed right between someone's legs, and he realized who's they were. They were Ryuko's. He could feel the material of her panties against the back of his head, as well her soft privates. He quickly scooted back, and tried to apologize to her, but his bullies had caught up to him, and we're threatening to beat him up.

"Hey, Matoi. This is between us and that punk, so don't get involved." One of the bullies threatened her.

He expected her and Mako to just leave him there to get beat up, but when he looked up, he saw that Ryuko was just looking at him.

"Hey bitch, did you hear me." The bully asked her.

She ignored him, and continued to stare at Hanataro.  
She then squatted down to get a closer look at Hanataro.

"Hanataro, is that you?" Asked Ryuko.

It took Hanataro a while to answer, but he did. "Y-yes. I-it's me."

Ryuko recognized his voice and his stutter.

"Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked, as she held her hand out to help him up.

He took it, and she pulled him up.

The bullies got angry, and started threatening all three of them.

"You stupid slut, if you and that other bitch interfere, we'll kill you." Threatened one of the other bullies.

This angered Ryuko, and she attacked their leader, easily beating him.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU STUPID BASTARD?"  
The bullies got scared and ran away screaming.

"What a bunch of cowards." Said Ryuko, turning and walking towards Hanataro and Mako.

"It has been a long time." Said Ryuko, as she stopped in front of Hanataro, with a soft smile on her face.  
Hanataro smiled back, before Mako interrupted there moment

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku, nice to meet you!" Mako excitedly introduced herself.  
"Any friend of Ryuko, is a friend of mine!"

Hanataro smiled at Mako, and nodded at her. "Thank you."

Hanataro's time at Honnoji Academy became the best, and at times craziest and scariest, time of his life. Watching Ryuko stand up to Satsuki Kiriyuin and The Elite Four, as well as Ragyo Kiriyuin, started helping Hanataro get a bit braver and more confident. He and Ryuko started spending more and more time together, and his feelings for her grew stronger. He still thought that a woman like Ryuko, would never want to be with a scrawny manlet like him, but having her as a friend would've been enough for him. But what he didn't know, was that Ryuko had feelings for him, too. But she was too much of a tough chick to show it.

It wasn't until before her final battle against Ragyo, that she finally showed how she felt about him, when she gave him a deep kiss.  
"I just didn't want to die without ever having done that." She said, before she took off to fight Ragyo, leaving Hanataro standing there speechless and blushing.

During the fight, Hanataro watched along with everyone else.  
"Ryuko, please come back to me." Hanataro softly and quietly whispered to himself, while touching his lips and blushing as the thought about the kiss.

After the battle, Hanataro was one of the first people to catch Ryuko as she fell, along with Satsuki and Mako.

After the fight, Rykuo and Hanataro were hanging out, just the two of them, while Mako was out doing who knows what.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hanataro asked Ryuko for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?'' She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I didn't do any fighting." He answered her.

"It's cool, you helped in other ways." She told him.

While her and Satsuki fought, he helped Mako and her famiy care for the wounded. He even helped save some of his bullies.

"Hey Ryuko, can I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Sure, go ahead." She answered him.

"Would you ever consider, being with someone like me?" He asked while blushing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, while also blushing a little bit.

"I mean, you you ever consider being with someone like me romantically?" He asked, his blush get deeper.

Ryuko's blush also got a bit deeper, as she answered "Yeah, I would consider being with you romantically."

"Really? But I thought girls didn't like scrawny manlets?" He asked. "I thought girls only liked big strong guys that could smash them?"

"Well, I'm not like most girls. And personally, I don't really like big, strong guys very much, because alot of them are chauvinists, who think that girls are a bunch of frail and dainty little things that need big and strong men to babysit them." Ryuko answered him. "I mean, I'm only 5'3" tall, I can go toe to toe with Gamagori, and that guy's a tank."

Before Hanataro could say anything, Ryuko got him in a deep kiss. He kissed her back, and they started making out. While they kissed, he had flashbacks to when they first met, when they were both kids, and she saved him from his bullies.

He put his hands on her hips, a bit scared to touch her somewhere else and make her mad. She gently sat him on the couch, and got on top of him, and kissed him again. She unzipped his pants, and pulled out his penis, and stroked it a bit. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was about average. But she wasn't a size queen, so she didn't mind. It was a bit thick, so that made up for it.

She moved the bottom of her panties to the size, and gently inserted it into her.  
It was the best feeling he'd ever felt. He literally thought that he would die without ever doing this, and it felt so good. Ryuko started to gently move her hips, his hands on her hips as she gently rode him. His kept his right hand on her hip, as he put his left hand on her back, as she leaned in and kissed him again.  
They stopped kissed, and their foreheads were pressed against each other as their breathing got heavier as they both got closer.  
He leaned in and put his arms around her, and she did the same, as they were both really close.  
A few moments later, they both released at the same time, shaking from their respective orgasms, and making soft squeaks and grunts, not wanting to he heard by anyone.  
They both held each other as they both relaxed from their orgasms. They both looked at each other, smiled and then kissed again. They left the room holding hands, and as they did, everyone turned and looked at them.

"So that's what sex and orgasms feel like?" Hanataro thought to himself. "They feel so good, and to think I thought that I would die without ever feeling something so good."

"If you think that was amazing, just wait until tonight, when we do completely naked." Ryuko whispered to Hanataro, causing him to smile and blush, which made her smile and blush.


End file.
